BELLE
by AngelNicole
Summary: No Summary. It would only give away the story. But, I'm only putting this on here for the people I went to school with, since school is out, I think they might still want to read BELLE.


-.BELLE.-

I know its short, but this is how it was originally written. This is for the people I go to school with, so you can still have BELLE even though school is out.

"I swear sometimes you are a fish!"Connor said to me. "It takes a lot to keep you out of the water." He continued.

"You'd miss me too much, Conn. If I were a fish." I said back to him."Now, where's the food?" He laughed. "What is so funny, Connor?" I questioned.

"You think about 2 things, don't you? Swimming and food." He said with a small smile.

"No, I think about boys too. Duh." He laughed.

"So you do think about me. Interesting." He smiled. I laughed.

"Don't flatter yourself, Timothy Connor. Your ego's big enough." He looked offended.

"Ouch, the first name. I must have hit a sore spot. Am I your sore spot, Belle?" Connor asked. I laughed a little more.

"You wish. You are certainly not my sore spot, Connor. Maybe Tyler is." Tyler is his best friend.

"No, Tyler isn't as hot as me." Connor said. "No one is as hot as me." He said.

"And I say again, don't flatter yourself. Tyler is pretty hot though. But what would you know about hot? You dated Taylor. She is far from hot. Just the school slut. Guy's only go after her cause she's easy." I told him.

"Taylor is very talented, with that mouth of hers." He said. "Best two weeks of my life."He had this totally peaceful look on his face.

"Gross, Connor. Bye now." I said to him as I started to leave the kitchen, towards my room.

"I'm sorry Belle. You know I was only joking." He stopped me by grabbing a hold of my waist and turning me to face him.

"Yeah, of course you were just joking. But I'm not. You know I hate Taylor, but you just had to go and say, "Best two weeks of my life." Now, left me go, Connor. I have stuff to do." I said pulling out of his grip.

"Belle, please, you were the one to bring her up. You know I don't feel anything towards her anymore." He said with a pleading look on his face.

"Oh, so you did feel something when you were with her. Oh good, that just makes everything alright?" He looked at me stunned. "How do you feel about me then?" I asked.

"I only felt a sexual attraction towards her, and you know it. I feel an emotional/sexual connection towards you. Forgive me, please, Belle?" He said leaning in to kiss me.

"Sexual connection?! Is that all you can feel, Connor, towards anyone? Please do me a favor and get out of my house."I walked away. "And no, you're not forgiven." I said slamming my bedroom door. I walked over to my phone, and dialed the all familiar number of Tyler's.

"Belle, what did he do now?" Tyler questioned.

"How did you know it was me?" I asked him.

"You never call from a landline unless Connor did something." I told him the whole story. "Do you want me to talk to him Belle?"I muttered a no.

"I would love to but I don't need you to fix anything. I don't think I want to go down the Connor road again. I have had enough of the fighting. Plus, it wasn't very good for him to go and reminisce about Taylor. I mean, he had this totally peaceful look on his face. In front of me, just makes it worse." I told him.

"Belle, please just talk to me!" Came from outside my window. I got up and went to my window. Connor was standing there, on my lawn.

"What are you doing?" I called down to him.

"You said I had to get out of the house, but not off your yard. I'm sorry Belle. Please, I'm begging you, forgive me." He was on his knee's.

"I gotta go Tyler." I told him. Tyler sighed and took a breath.

"Is he there, Belle?" I stayed quiet. "I'll take that as a yes. Bye Belle. And don't kill Connor." He said, I put the phone back on the hook and looked back down to Connor.

"I say come inside and we'll talk." I said to Connor. He smiled, and headed to the door. He came bounding up the tiny set of stairs and ran to my room. He knocked on the door, and came inside. I was in the bathroom that is in the far corner of my room.

"Belle, where are you? Oh, never mind, I know. You're in your bathroom changing into your bikini."I laughed. I came out in a polka dot halter top, with black boy short bottoms.

"Are you going to join me in the water, or just sit and watch?"I asked as I walked out of my room.

"I guess I'll join you today, if you hear me out. Please, Belle?" I nodded my head even though my heart was screaming not to but I followed me head.


End file.
